Spur of the Moment
by Madscientist-01
Summary: Clark is force to use his powers in front of his friends. What will happen next? (Set in season 1.)
1. Default Chapter

Title: Spur of the Moment. Summary: Clark is force to use his powers in front of his friends. What will happen next? (Set in season 1.) Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville. Other people do. I hope you guys enjoy this.  
  
The five people stood there, staring at the boy. They watched him with amazement, fear, and wonder. For the thing he'd just done had been incredible and unattainable by mere human standards. Two of the people, Whitney and Lana, looked at the boy, Clark, with thankful eyes. They had alot to be thankful for. He'd just save their lives.  
  
Rewind-Five minutes earlier.  
  
Before the incident had even happened, the five teenagers and one young man that accompanied them had been having fun. They'd all gone on a road trip to Metropolis together. They'd gone to the mall, done a little shopping, ate at a fancy restraunt, etc. and were now heading home to their small town of Smallville.  
  
The sun had slowly been going down and Whitney and Lana, in their own vehicle, had gone ahead. Lana's aunt, Nell, had wanted her home a little earlier than usual. So Whitney had accelerated, speeding through the hair pin turns trying to back to town. Going into a turn, he tryed to slow down but the gas seemed to stick. Whitney tried to slow the truck down but it was impossible; it was heading off a cliff and there was no way to stop it.  
  
"Help!!!!" Clark heard the screams. As he and the others rounded a turn they saw the truck preparing to fall into a ravine. Clark knew he had to act fast. He also remembered what his parents had told him. They'd said that he wasn't allowed to use his abilities in public. They worried that if he exposed himself, that he would be taken away by scientists and studied like a lab rat. But Clark shewed those thoughts away. He didn't care for that now. He had to save his friends, that was all that mattered.  
  
The car came to a halt; Clark got out supersped towards the pickup. Just as it was about to go over the ravine he caught it by the front bumper. Picking it up, he slowly carried it back towards the road. His friends just stood there, frozen. Looking into the vehicle, Clark could tell that his friends were ok other than being shaken up a little. "Kill the ignition, Whitney," Clark said. Whitney blinked, but finally turned the ignition key off. The back wheels finally quit spinning and Clark gently set the truck down.  
  
Fast Forward-Present time.  
  
The silence that had descended on the group was finally broken by Chloe, one of Clark's best friends. "C-Clark, how did you do that?" she ask, stuttering over her own words. Clark swallowed, and looked down at the ground. 'How do I answer that?' he asked himself. 'How do I tell them that I'm and alien and not even from this planet?" Finally, he looked up at them. 'I have to tell them something, might as well tell the truth.' "Um, uh, I, uh, I'm different." he muttered. "Different how, Clark?" this time it was Whitney who had spoken up. "Um, look," he said, "just, come with me to my house. I'll explain everything there. I promise." He received a few nods from his friends. Whitney merely glared at him and move closer to Lana, who still had her eyes trained on him. They all headed for the other car and began the long drive back to Smallville.  
  
*  
  
The drive back to the Kent farm was silent. Lex drove, with Chloe and Clark in the front and Whitney, Lana, and Pete in the back. No one dared speak. Each was lost in their own thoughts. Chloe kept thinking that her best friend was a meteor freak. Pete kept his eyes on his friend, wandering the same. Lana and Whitney sat close together. Whitney had a protective arm around her. Lana, however, seemed not to notice. She kept playing the scenario over and over in her mind. Then her mind began to wonder. 'Clark's been there, for everyone of us. My god, he's the one who's saved us all those times! Oh god, why didn't he ever tell us?' She looked back at him, her eyes starting to tear up a little but she didn't let anyone notice. Lex kept his eyes trained on the road. 'Clark didn't jump in to save me. I really did hit him with that Porsche. Oh my god, what, how, did he do it?' They would find their answers soon enough as the car pulled into the Kent's driveway.  
  
Clark was the first one out of the car. He looked at the house then back to his friends. "My folks are still up. Come on in." he said, politely. His friends looked at each other, a little wary at this point but still wanting answers, they followed him in.  
  
"Mom, dad, I'm home." Clark announced as he came into the kitchen. His mother turned to greet him but noticed the frown on his face. "Clark, what's wrong?" She asked. "Mom, I'll tell you when dad get's in here. It's really important." She nodded and went in the living room to get Jonathon. The two then came back out to where the six friends had sit down at the table. "Clark, what's wrong son?" Jonathon asked as he came into the room. Clark turned to face his father. "Dad, um, Whitney's truck, was, uh, about to go off a cliff and I, um, ran in front of it, and, uh, well, picked it up..." at that point he stopped and looked into his father's eyes. Jonathon let out a low sigh, then put his head into his hands. Martha's eyes opened wide. "Is anybody hurt?" she asked. She noticed from the shaking heads that everyone ws ok and let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Mom, dad, they saw me use my abilities. I think we need to tell them." Clark said. Martha nodded her head. "I suppose your right." she replied back. It was then that Jonathon stood up from the table. He turned to look at his wife and son. "Cellar?" he asked. They both nodded in unison. Sighing again, he began head to the storm cellar, everyone else trudging behind him.  
  
Once in the cellar Clark reached up and turned on one of the few lights that the room had to offer. Then he gathered around a tarp with the rest of the group. Looking at his father Clark reached down and pulled the tarp away, revealing his spaceship. His friends stood there in awe. No one knew what to say. The silence continued for a few minutes before Lex finally spoke up. "Is this what I think it is?" he asked as he bent down and ran his hand over the ship's hull. He felt the smooth, cold metal as he did. "Yes." Clark replied. "It's a spaceship. Mine, as a matter of fact." His friends redirected their gaze back at him. "Clark, y-your an alien?" Pete asked. "Yes Pete" Clark replied back. He wasn't going to lie to them again. "I came down in that ship when I was three during the meteor shower." he said. Lana looked at him, the tears coming down her face. "The one that killed my parents?" she asked. Clark couldn't answer her directly so he nodded. Lana broke out into uncontrolled sobs right there on the cellar floor. Whitney grabbed her. Clark tried to help but Whitney pulled her away. "Don't try to help her, Clark. You've done enough as it is." he sneered. He picked up Lana and began to carry her out. Jonathon and Martha followed them out.  
  
Lex looked at Clark. He knew something was different about him but never in a million years had thought that his young friend was from another planet. He also knew that if his father ever found out about him he'd have Clark on a table dissected. Lex would never allow that to happen. Clark was the first true friend he'd ever had and he wasn't about to let his father take that away from him.  
  
"Clark," he said, "I don't care if your not from this planet or not. Your still my friend." He offered his hand out to him. Clark looked at him and managed a small smile. After shaking Lex's hand he then turned to Pete, who still had been in shock from what he'd just found out. "Pete, are you ok?" Clark asked. Pete reeled in from his shock and turned to his friend. "My best friend is from another planet? This is awesome!!" he exclaimed. Clark merely laughed at his comment. Then he patted his friend on the shoulder. "Man, I don't care if your human or not. You've been my best friend since kindergarten and we've been through alot together. I want you to know that this doesn't change anything." he said with a smile on his face. Clark breathed a sigh of relief. "Pete, you have no idea how much that means to me." Clark said as he hugged his friend. "Woah, easy there man! You might squeeze me to death!" he yelled. Clark merely laughed at this before letting go of Pete. He then turned around to Chloe. The young girl looked at him. "Pete, Lex, could you exscuse us for a minute?" she said, not taking her eyes off Clark. The two boys looked at each other for a second then headed out of the cellar.  
  
Clark looked at her. Chloe looked back at him. Neither knew what to say. Clark wanted to apoligize to her for never telling her the truth. Chloe, on the other hand, had other ideas. "Chloe, I" but as he tried to speak Chloe grabbed him and pulled him into a brief, but passionate kiss. She'd been wanting to do that to him since she first knew she had a crush on him and now seemed like the right time. When they finally seperated she looked at him. His green eyes just seemed to sparkle. He looked at her and felt himself beginning to blush. "Chloe, I'm sorry." he said. "What are you sorry about, Clark?" she asked. "For never telling you, or any of my friends, about what I am." he replied. "Clark, I know you had your reasons for not telling us. I understand that." she said. "And there's something I want to tell you." He nodded, waiting for her to tell him. "I've had feelings for you since I first laid eyes on you. I, just, never had the courage to tell you till now." she stated as the tears began fall down her face. "Clark, I don't care what species you are. I'll always love you."  
  
Clark was taken back by this. He'd never known that the spunky blonde felt that way about him. But now that he did, he began to think about her in a different light. Not as a friend, but as something more. He reached out and cupped her cheek with his hand, gently stroking it. "Chloe, I'm glad you told me this." "Why?" she asked. "I just told my best friend I love him. I feel like a complete fool." "I'll tell you why, Clo, it gives me a reason to do this." He bent down and slowly kissed her. Chloe was a little reluctant at first but then began to deepen it. When they finally came up for air Clark looked at her. "I love you too, Chloe." he said. The he flashed her one of his infamous Kent smiles. She let a little girn of her own go then took his hand in hers as the two walked out of the cellar together.  
  
*  
  
Walking hand in hand, Clark and Chloe headed for the front of the house before Clark stopped. He could here Lana crying still. He looked down at Chloe. She understood and nodded. He would have to talk to her and Whitney still. Clark knealt down and gave Chloe a quick kiss on the lips and headed inside.  
  
Lana watched as Clark came in the door. She was still crying and didn't stop when he came in. Whitney also saw him and a scowl formed on his face. He wasn't about to let some alien freak hurt his girlfriend anymore.  
  
Clark stopped and talked to his parents before making his way towards Whitney and Lana. Martha came in and stopped in front of the two. "Whitney, Lana, Clark has something he like to say to the both of you. Please, before you judge him, listen to what he has to say." she asked. Lana, still holding on to Whitney, managed to stop crying long enough to nod to Martha. Martha got up and left the room motioning for Clark to enter.  
  
Lana looked up as she saw Clark enter. She tried to straighten her appearence a little. She wiped some of the tears away as she watched him pull up a leg rest and sat down in front of them. "Lana, Whitney, I'm so sorry I never told you." He said. Lana looked at him. He didn't seem very alien to her. He looked like the same old Clark Kent she'd known and grown up with. "Whitney," he said, turning his attention to him, "I know that you must hate me right now. I can understand that. But before you do anything, remember when you truck exploded?" Whitney nodded. "Well, when it did, a huge fireball was heading right for you. I managed to get in front of it and used my body as a shield. If I hadn't, you might be burned really bad or worse."  
  
Whitney's mouth dropped. In the midst of all his anger he'd forgotten about that. "Clark, oh my god." he started, but couldn't find the words, "I'm so sorry. I judged you without thinking. Please, forgive me." Clark merely smile at him. "Whitney, I'm not angry at you for anything." he said. "Friends?" he asked as he held his hand out. Whitney took it in his. "Friends." he stated, happy that his friendship with Clark would now be stronger.  
  
Clark turned to Lana. This had to be the hardest thing he'd ever have to say to her. Lana knew what he was about to say so he was amazed when she cut him off. "Clark, don't. Don't apoligize for my parent's death. You didn't have anything to do with it." she said softly. "I don't hold you responsible for it." Clark felt overwhelmed. He'd always blamed himself for Lana's parent's deaths and to hear this from her felt like having a huge burden lifted. Lana pulled him into a hug. When they seperated the three got up and headed into the dining room where everyone had already heard news. Clark insticively headed over to Chloe, putting his arms around her. She leaned her head back and giggled a little. This amazed everyone but no one said anything about it. The silence was comfortable and everyone seemed to be enjoying it until Pete piped in. "So Clark, what kind of powers do you have?" Everyone turned their heads to him. He felt his cheeks burn a little but decided to answer the question. "Well, I've got superspeed and strength. I've got x-ray vision and am pretty much indestructable." His friends sat there a little took back. "X-ray vision, eh?" Chloe asked, giggling a little. Clark's grin disappeared with a look of shock on his face. "No! Chloe, I'd never do that." he stated. By this time Lana was giggling and joined in with Chloe. "That's ok, Clark we believe you." Lana said, admist the giggles. Clark's blush deepened but he joined in with the laughter.  
  
About an hour later of sharing stories and learning some of Clark's "little accidents" as a child, the gang decided it was time to go. Lana hugged Clark again. Whitney shook his hand. "We'll see you in class tommorow." he said. Clark nodded has he watched the two walk outside. Lex and Clark exchanged pleasantries with him. Pete siad his goodbyes with him as well. "This is so cool!" Pete exclaimed off the porch of the house. Clark merely chuckled. Chloe laughed a little as well. "Well, Mr. Kent, I guess I will see you tommorow." she said. "Yes Miss Sullivan, I'll see you tommorow as well he replied." The two exchanged a kiss on the front porch before breaking apart. "I guess I should be going," she said, looking back to carload of kids. "Yeah," he repied, "or." "Or?" she asked. "I could run you home." he said with a slight grin. A slow grin formed on her face. Clark reached down and picked her up. He then jogged over to his friends. "I'm taking her home. I'll see you guys later." They all watched in amazement as the two became nothing more than a blur across the Kansas landscape, Chloe laughing all the way. 


	2. The Next Day

Title: The Next Day {Sequel to Spur of the Moment}  
  
Summary: Um, read it and find out...  
  
Author's notes: Finally got around to writing this. I wasn't planning on it but the first one received alot of good feedback. So I'm back writing the long awaited sequel I hope you guys like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville. Other's do. Enjoy!!  
  
'Indicates individual thoughts.'  
  
Monday morning, following the day Clark revealed his secret to his friends.  
  
Chloe walked through the halls of Smallville High. She had a silly grin plastered all over her face. She'd just spent a wonderful weekend with her boyfriend. 'Boyfriend, my boyfriend, Clark Kent! Clark Kent is my boyfriend!!' she thought dreamily. She wanted to squeal right there in front of the student body. Because of what had happened last week she'd learned Clark's secret and the two had finally gotten together. Pete was extremely happy for his friend. Lana and Whitney were pleased at this as well. Lex was happy too. They all finally knew about Clark's secret and it helped to ease tensions in the group. Things had just suddenly gotten easier for all of them.  
  
Clark, Pete, and Whitney walked in from the other end of the school. They had been talking about football, of all things. Pete and Whitney finally knew why Clark couldn't play football. His parents were afraid that he might hurt someone. The two understood, though. They were also thoroughly amazed when Clark kicked a football well over a mile a few days earlier. When he found it and brought it back for examination it was decimated. "Whoops" was all he could say.  
  
Rounding the corner the trio stopped in front of Pete's locker so he could collect some things. As they stood there talking still, Chloe walked up. "Hey you," she said, still giggling a little from her previous thoughts. "Hi Clo," he replied back, flashing one of his infamous Kent smiles at her. Her blush must've reddened 10 times more but she never let it faze her. She walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately on the lips. Pete and Whitney turned around. Suddenly, the wall seemed very interesting to look at. Several of the students walking through the corridors stopped and stared at the new couple. Other's passed by, whispering to one another. They'd never thought that Chloe Sullivan and Clark Kent, of all people in Smallville High School, would get together. The two didn't care what the people thought. They loved each other and that was all that mattered to them.  
  
Once they had finally come up for air Chloe looked into Clark's eyes. The bluish-green eyes stared back at her. She nearly felt her knees fail on her but she knew that he would catch her if it happened. "I love you," she told him.  
  
"I love you too," he replied back, still smiling. She stifled a giggle as the two parted and headed for their seperate classes.  
  
*  
  
Later after school, Lana, Whitney, and Pete met up at the Beanery waiting on Clark and Chloe. School was going to be out for the next few days (some dangerous mold was found in the basement-the cause of the shut down.) so they all decided to meet up with Lex at his mansion that night to watch some movies. Suddenly, Chloe's familiar red Falcon pulled into the parking lot, minus one occupant. The three looked at her puzzled as she came in and sat down with them.  
  
"Where's Clark?" Lana asked as Chloe took her seat.  
  
"Oh he had to run home. His parents called the school and needed him to do his chores before we go to Lex's tonight." she replied back.  
  
"Did they say how long he'll be?" Whitney asked. "Yeah, just a few minutes." She was amazed at how, "normal" it felt to say that. 'Just a few minutes.' she thought. Though they had only known the truth about Clark for a little while saying such things as that were starting to become more mainstream. Chloe found it a bit odd at first but just merely shrugged it off.  
  
"Hey, there's Clark now," Pete said as he watched him walk into the Beanery. Wearing his trademark red flannel shirt and bluejeans, he came over to the table his friend's were sitting at. Kissing Chloe on the lips, he pulled up a chair and sat next to her, resting his right arm around her. "So, what kind of movies did you guys want to rent?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about American Pie 1 and 2." Pete replied as he took another drink of his coffee. Chloe rolled her eyes. "Pete, is Nadia all you think about?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"NO!" he yelled back, suddenly feeling a little embarassed His friends tried to suppress their giggles but they soon erupted into full blown laughter, causing quite a scene in the Beanery. Pete, unable to say or do anything, sunk further into his seat.  
  
"Pete, it's ok man. We know you like those movies. Were just playing." Whitney proclaimed ash he tried to catch his breath. Pete merely nodded to his friend.  
  
*  
  
The six went by the movie store. After there, they headed off for Lex's. Pulling through the iron gate, they exited their cars and headed inside the mansion.  
  
"Hey everyone," Lex greeted everyone with a smile as they entered one of the mansion's many huge rooms. This one was complete with several overstuffed leather couches and chairs, as well as a huge big screen tv. Around it was an entertainment center with a dvd player, vcr player, and stereo eqipment on either side. "So, what do we have to watch tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Well, we've got Independence Day, A Walk to Remember, and American Pie, for Pete." Chloe said as she sat down next to Clark. Pete evily glared at her. Chloe smiled at him. A small grin formed on Pete's lips and he shook his head.  
  
Lex came into the living room, phone in hand. He glanced at the five teens as Whitney began putting in the first movie. Clark looked over at his friend and could see that he was obviously worried about something. He left the room in a haste just as the first preview came on. Clark began to worry about Lex and exscused himself. He had to find Lex and make sure everything was ok.  
  
Clark walked down the hall scanning the rooms with his x-ray vision trying to find his friend. He knew that something was up and that maybe he could help. Turning to the right he saw a skeleton sitting next to a desk. Knowing full well that it was Lex, he stopped in front of the office and knocked on the doors.  
  
"Enter," came a voice from behind them. Clark slowly open one of the doors and entered. He saw Lex sitting behind his desk, swishing his scotch around as he did. Clark came to sit down in one of the two seats in front of the desk. He eyed his friend a few moments before speaking. "What's wrong Lex?" Clark asked. He didn't like to see any of his friends feel bad or suffer and no way that he could help them. Lex ran his right hand over his bald head before speaking.  
  
"Clark, I'm in trouble." he responded. He looked up to his friend. He hated to ask for help but there was no way around what he knew about and Clark may be his only way out. "What's happened?" the teen asked. "Well," Lex hesitated, not knowing if this was the right decision, but continued, " I just got off the phone with one of my contacts in Metropolis. He told me that someone's hired an assasin to take me out." He looked up at his friend. Clark's full and undivided attention was on him. "Anyways, my contact also told me that my father might be the one who hired him." he continued. Clark's eye's nearly bugged out. He couldn't believed what he'd just heard. 'His father hired someone to kill him. But why?' he asked himself. 'There's only one way to find out.'  
  
"Lex, why would your father want to kill you?" Clark asked uneasily. Lex sat back in his chair, finishing off the scotch as he did. "Well, there's one reason. I've been planning on a takeover of some of the LutherCorp holdings lately. I've been planning on going out on my own to start my own company, LexCorp. I've also got some evidence of illegal activity going on in LutherCorp's highest ranks. A friend of mine is a federal DA and I've been planning to send him the information very soon. Looks like ole' dad finally figured out what I was up too and he's planning to stop me." Lex replied back.  
  
"So, what do we do?" Clark asked. He wasn't about to let Lex go into this one alone. "Your father is a very powerful man." "I know that Clark," Lex said as he got up from his chair. He turned to look out the huge window that adorned his office. He didn't know how to ask him for help when it could endanger the lives of his friends. Letting out a sigh, he watched his young friend's reflection in the window. He knew that if he asked him to intervene, Lana, Pete, Whitney, and Chloe could be in great danger. He also knew that Clark's parents would be in the line of fire and that was something that Lex hated. He admired the loving relationship that Clark and his parents had and would forever blame himself if anything would ever happen to them.  
  
Deciding he had no where else to turn, he finally spoke. "Clark, can you protect me?" Before he could get his answer, a bullet shot through the glass piercing Lex's shoulder...  
  
To be continued....  
  
(Author's notes: Oh man, aren't I evil? Just as it's getting good, I pull this on you all!! Muahahah!! Oh don't worry, I plan on doing the sequel to this one very, very soon. It'll be good, I guarantee. Look forward to seeing Lionel in it as well!) 


	3. Endgame

of the Moment. Summary: Clark is force to use his powers in front of his friends. What will happen next? (Set in season 1.) Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville. Other people do. I hope you guys enjoy this.  
  
"Lex!!" Clark ran out to catch his friend as he dropped to the ground. He managed to grab him before he hit the mansion's floor. Ducking down and holding his friend, Clark tried to wake him. "Lex, please wake up." he pleaded. Looking down at where the bullet had entered, he switched to his x- ray vision. He could see that the bullet had stopped before it hit anything vital. Letting out a sigh of relief, he was interrupted in his thoughts when he heard the groggy billionaire stir.  
  
"Clark, ah, what happened?" Lex asked. "You were shot," Clark replied back. "Luckily, it doesn't seem too bad." Clark gently set Lex down and looked out the window. He switched back to his x-ray vision and could see the assasin reloading his gun and aiming once again for the mansion.  
  
*  
  
"Get down!" yelled Pete as they heard the bullet and shattering of glass. The four teens immediately ducked to the floor. Neither knew what was happeing and Chloe suddenly became for Clark and Lex who weren't there. "Where's Clark and Lex?" she asked, the concern evident in her voice. The other's looked at each other and shrug. "Well let's not just sit here!" Lana yelled to the others. "Let's go look for them." The other's, hesitating a little, slowly got up and began the search for their friends.  
  
*  
  
Rounding a corner, the foursome made their way into Lex's office. Once inside, they saw Lex and Clark hunched over the desk. Clark saw the four and hissed at them to get down. Slowly, Chloe and Lana made their ways over to the two.  
  
"Oh my god! Lex, your hit! Are you ok?" Lana asked as she crouched down next to him. Lex rolled his eyes at the ex-cheerleader. "I've been shot and I'm on the floor bleeding, and she asks me if I'm ok?" he said sarcasitically. Lana shot him an evil look before turning her attention to Clark. "What happened?" she asked. "Lex and I were in here talking then all the sudden he gets shot. Lex thinks an assasin might've be behind it." he replied. Lana nodded and proceeded to help Lex up. Clark ripped part of his shirt and gave it to Chloe. "Here, take this and bandage him up. I'm going after the shooter." she nodded and began to bandage the wound.  
  
Clark supersped out of the mansion towards the hill where the shooter was sitting. As he got closer he could hear the man grumbling about missing and how he wouldn't do it again. Angry that this man had hurt one of his friends, Clark supersped right in front of him, swatting the rifle out of the man's hands. The shooter let out a yelp. Before he could do anything else, Clark gently tapped him on the forehead causing him to go out. He then leaned down and grabbed him and ran back towards the mansion.  
  
*  
  
Twenty minutes later, the shooter woke up and found himself duct taped to a chair and six sets of eyes on him. He struggled with his bounds but couldn't break loose. Clark was still angry with the man and wanted answers. He walked to the man and, grabbing his throat, yelled, "Who sent you?!!" The man just spat in his face. Clark just smiled at him and slowly began to tighten his grip. The man, realizing he'd underestimated the teenager, began to gasp for air. "Tell me who sent you" he said again, only much more calmly. "Luther, Lionel Luther!" the man screamed. Clark released his grip and the man began to gasp for air.  
  
The five stared at Clark. They'd never seen him angry before and this was certainly a new and startling development. "Clark, are you ok?" Chloe asked as she neared him. He glanced down at the young woman. "Yeah, I'm fine." he replied. "I just, I don't know what happened. Seeing Lex and what happened. It just, well, it was intense." Chloe nodded as she slowly embraced Clark. She could understand a little of what he was feeling right now.  
  
Clark glanced over to Lex. "It's time to end this." he said in a cold tone. Lex nodded and headed for the phone. He requested that the helicopter be prepped to go immediately for the Luther Corp. tower. Ten minutes later the two were headed off for Metropolis to confront Lionel.  
  
*  
  
After landing the chopper, the two headed down the elevator. Lex led the way to his father's office. He knew that Clark was angry but Clark had no idea how Lex felt. He felt pure, blown rage. He would settle this tonight and tonight only.  
  
Coming to the elder Luthor's office Clark grabbed both of the oak doors and ripped them clean off their hinges. Lionel had been at his desk, immersing himself in one of his company's latest figures. He nearly jumped out of his seat when he saw his office's doors ripped off and Clark and Lex casually walk in. "Hello daddy." Lex said in a cold tone. "Hello son, well, looks like my help didn't do as well as I'd hoped for." he sneered back.  
  
Clark was about to make his move when Lex stopped him. He went ahead of his friend and stopped in front of his father. "It's over. I know about all of your illegal dealings. I know about the corruption you've done and how it's affected this company." he stated. "And what do you plan to do?" Lionel asked. "Simple, before we left, I faxed all my findings off to a friend of mine whose a DA. I hope that you like prison, daddy. "  
  
Lionel looked at his son and smiled. "I know all about your little DA friend." As he spoke he carefully reached into his desk droor and pulled out a silver .45, careful that neither youth saw it. "Well, I hated to have done it, but I couldn't just let you put me away that easily so I had him shot." he added with a smug. "And I don't know how my guy managed to get caught but it doesn't matter. I'll take care of both you here and now!" He pulled the gun from it's hiding place and aimed for his son.  
  
BANG! The first bullet came out of the gun. Clark managed to see it and ran in front of his friend. The bullet impacted him in the chest and fell harmlessly to the ground. Lionel stared in shock as Clark was still standing. Before he could squeeze off another round, Clark super sped over to him, grabbed him and threw him against the wall. A definite 'crack' could be heard when he impacted. Clark looked to Lex and then back to Lionel. Lex, seeing that his father had dropped his gun. He reached down and picked it up then headed over to where his father now lay.  
  
Lionel couldn't move. He couldn't feel his limbs. He couldn't feel anything, for that matter. When he hit the wall it had snapped his spinal column, paralyzing him from the neck down. He struggled to breathe and looked up his son, pleading for help. "Lex, please, help me" he gasped. He managed to look over at Clark. "What, are, you?" he demanded. Lionel wanted to try to get away from the teenager but couldn't. He was afraid, literally.  
  
Lex looked at this father. He couldn't believe the state that he was in now. Just a few seconds ago his father was up trying to kill him and Clark, now he was huddled on the ground, scared out of his wits. Lex felt a sudden pang of hurt. In a way, he hated what Clark had done but he was also grateful. Lionel was now out of the picture and never could hurt anyone. Again. "Now I'll finish it." Lex declared, coldly. He raised the gun to Lionel's head.  
  
"Lex, stop!" Clark yelled. He reached out with his hand at Lex's. Lex turned to look at him. "Clark, I'll stop when I know that my father's dead." he replied to him. "And can never hurt any of us again." "Lex, you can't do this. Killing him won't help anything." Clark replied back. Lex turned again to his friend. He then turned back to his father. He looked to the ground, the ceiling, anything, trying to resolve this inner struggle. He could on one side sympathize with Clark and wanting to see his father live but another side wanted to see him die. To pay for the night's events. To suffer in the worst way imaginable. The gun began to shake in his hand as he made his decision. Slowly, he lowered the weapon and tossed it aside. Then he made his way to the office phone and sent in an anonymous call for an ambulance and police. He then placed all his evidence on Lionel's desk. With a nod to Clark to two left the room, neither saying a word. Lex's gaze was toward the floor. 'I made the right decision.' he thought. 'Clark's right. I made the right one. If I'd killed him, I'd been no better than him.'  
  
*  
  
The helicopter ride back to Smallville was silent. Neither said a word. Lex looked out the window; he didn't have anything to say about the night. Clark was looking outside as well as sneaking occasional glances over to his friend. He was worried about Lex but didn't say anything. There was nothing more to be said or done. Lionel Luthor wasn't dead but he was incapacitated. He'd probably never see the light of day again and never be able to harm anyone.  
  
Never again.  
  
The end.  
  
(Author's Note: Sorry if the ending wasn't what you were hoping for or you wanted something more but I was in a hurry to finish this. This is the last chapter in the Spur of the Moment series. But you can catch more of my work by checking out the New Guy series or my new project which I'll began very soon. I hope that you enjoyed the story though. Comments are appreciated!) 


End file.
